Surgical instruments employing RF energy for treatment are used in a variety of surgical procedures. Such instruments generally include an RF probe that delivers RF energy to the part of the body to be affected by the electrosurgical procedure.
RF probes can be mono-polar or bi-polar. Mono-polar probes have a single RF electrode. The RF energy of the mono-polar probe passes from the RF electrode through to the area to be treated and then to a return electrode attached to the body, often a foot or more away from the RF electrode. Bipolar probes include two terminals, an active electrode and a return electrode, which can both be positioned within the patient at the area to be treated.